Tiempos modernos
by Mavalu
Summary: Garfio ha llegado a la ciudad para quedarse. ¿Qué opina Emma de su presencia en Stroybrook?
1. Chapter 1

**TIEMPOS MODERNOS**

By Mavalu

* * *

Capítulo 1

Emma ensanchó involuntariamente sus fosas nasales al resoplar. Se sentía tan cansada que la sola presencia de Garfio en Storybrook había colmado su, ya de por si, escasa paciencia.

- ¿Vais a dejar que me levante o debo esperar a que aplaquéis vuestra ira?

Una oleada de rabia provocó que Emma removiera con fuerza la rodilla que tenía apoyada sobre el pecho de Garfio. Si lo dejaba sin respiración al menos conseguiría que se callara unos instantes. Necesitaba pensar.

- Demostradme que sois una mujer de bien, Swan – dijo con dificultad – dejad que me levante.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda y en contra de lo que deseaba hacer en esos instantes, le liberó el pecho y se incorporó, permitiendo que él primero se sentara y finalmente se pusiera de pie. Emma tuvo que levantar la barbilla para mirarle directamente a los ojos ¿Realmente era tan alto?, pensó ¡Diablos! Por unos instantes se sintió intimidada por su mirada de color azul intenso pero se recuperó con rapidez.

- No me miréis así, ya se que no confiáis en mi. No necesito que ratifiquéis vuestros pensamientos con miradas tan elocuentes. - manifestó con convicción.

- No me toques las narices, Garfio – masculló ella entre dientes - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él la miró a los ojos unos instantes y esbozó media sonrisa.

- ¿Me creeríais si os dijera que deseaba encontrarme con vos?

- Ni en un millón de años – le espetó ella con desprecio.

- Tanto rencor incide directamente en mi maltrecho corazón, princesa – respondió colocándose la mano en el pecho, como si le doliera.

- No me fastidies, Garfio. Tú no tienes corazón – exclamó Emma con desdén – no se puede dañar lo que no se posee. Y no soy una princesa – añadió.

- Bueno, eso depende del punto de vista de quien os mire, ¿no creéis?

Su mente tardó unos instante en darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de oír era un cumplido y se quedó tan sorprendida que su rostro no pudo más que reflejar lo que sentía.

- ¿Acaso soy el primer hombre que es sincero respecto a vos? - insistió

Emma consiguió deshacerse de su estado transitorio de estupidez y reaccionó por fin dando un paso atrás para alejarse físicamente de él.

- Ya basta. No me interesa el motivo por el cual has venido. Quiero que te largues.

Garfio dio un paso adelante.

- No es tan sencillo

- Si es tan sencillo – replicó Emma, levantando la barbilla con altivez – das media vuelta y te largas por donde has venido.

Él se rascó la barbilla con la mano derecha como si considerara su proposición y tras unos instantes, agachó ligeramente la cabeza, acercó su rostro temerariamente a la mejilla de Emma y habló en un tono de voz casi imperceptible.

- No, no lo es.

Tras oír sus palabras, ella experimentó una oleada de calor que recorría de modo ascendente su columna vertebral, se puso colorada y su respiración se tornó herrática. Sin embargo, a pesar de la presencia perturbadora de Garfio, su mente necesitaba pensar y analizar la situación. Dio otro paso atrás, respiró hondo y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para controlar las ganas que tenía de soltarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

- Os necesito Emma Swan. Necesito de vuestra sabiduría, experiencia e inteligencia para aprender a moverme en este mundo al que vos llamáis "moderno" y evitar que el cocodrilo me mate. Aquí me siento vulnerable.

- ¡Venga ya, Garfio! - exclamo Emma – tú solo quieres vengarte de Gold

- No he dicho lo contrario – convino él – pero, y que conste que me molesta admitirlo, os necesito.

Ella le observó el rostro detenidamente en busca de ironía o sarcasmo pero no halló nada de ello. Parecía extrañamente sincero. Sin embargo no iba a dejarse engañar fácilmente, un pirata siempre era un pirata.

- No voy a ayudarte, Garfio. No formare parte de tu maquiavélico plan para destruir a Rumple. Hay demasiadas vidas en juego.

Él levantó la barbilla claramente contrariado y la observó con altivez. Tras unos instantes de reflexión, habló.

- De acuerdo – concedió – tan solo ayúdame a integrarme en Storybrook y ya me encargaré yo mismo de mi gesta.

Emma arqueó una ceja mientras consideraba su proposición y finalmente asintió.

- Esta bien, pero necesitarás un sitio donde alojarte. Lo mejor es que te quedes donde la Abuelita.

- No creo que mis doblones de oro sirvan como moneda en este lugar, Swan – comentó con tono despreocupado.

Se le pasó por la cabeza ofrecerle su casa pero no creía que a sus padres les hiciera ninguna gracia tenerle como huésped aunque solo fuera temporal. Las otras opciones no parecían viables. Arrugó el entrecejo visiblemente contrariada y se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Acaso estáis pensado en alojarme en vuestra morada? - preguntó divertido - ¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que es una sorpresa!

Ella le dirigió una mirada furibunda y levantó el dedo índice, señalando amenazadoramente su rostro.

- ¡Callate, Garfio!, dudo que haya nadie en esta ciudad que desee tenerte bajo su techo pero no dejo de pensar en que no te puedes quedar en la calle, aunque lo merezcas. – dio un paso atrás y relajó el semblante - Creo que si convives entre nosotros cabe la posibilidad de que tus deseos de venganza se aplaquen o, al menos cambies de parecer respecto a ello.

- Vuestra repentina confianza en mi capacidad de adaptación y mejora me conmueve gratamente, Swan.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

- No confío en ti, tan solo espero que aprendas a ser civilizado.

Él esbozó media sonrisa

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido - y le hizo una reverencia que quedaba totalmente fuera de lugar en un entorno tan actual por lo que Emma, para evitar que llamara aun más la atención por su presencia, lo cogió del brazo y lo obligó a seguirla hasta su casa.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

En cuanto abrió la puerta, miró en el interior de la estancia y suspiró aliviada, no había nadie.

- Vamos – le indicó para que la siguiera y cerró la puerta tras él.

- Bonita morada, Swan. Demasiado luminosa para mi gusto pero acogedora.

Ella le miró entre divertida y escéptica

- Casi cualquier cosa que veas te resultará luminosa. Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Garfio se quedó en mitad del salón y miró a su alrededor. Era un lugar muy diferente a lo que él conocía como hogar. Dirigió su atención al sofá y lo observó con curiosidad.

- ¿Es tan cómodo como parece? - preguntó con cautela mientras lo señalaba.

Emma ladeó la cabeza ligeramente conmovida por la expresión precavida que mostraba el rostro de Garfio. Sonrió comprensiva.

- Adelante, siéntate. Es un sofá, sirve para descansar cuando llegas a casa o simplemente para sentarte mientras tomas un café. Es una de las partes más importantes de un hogar.

- ¿De verdad? - lo miró de nuevo - ¡Vaya! - se dirigió hacia él y se sentó, cuando apoyó la espalda en el respaldo cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Ella aprovechó para observarle detenidamente y le gustó lo que vio. Era un hombre muy atractivo, con un toque canalla pero al mismo tiempo también era imprevisible y peligroso. Nada le apartaba de su objetivo, en caso de que tuviera uno y tampoco le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos. Decididamente cuanto menos tiempo pasara cerca de él, mejor. De todos modos no pudo evitar recrearse en la imagen que ofrecía su cuerpo relajado sobre el sofá. Era difícil adivinar qué se escondía bajo aquellos ropajes medievales pero era bastante evidente que estaba en forma. Finalmente su mirada se detuvo en el garfio y ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Os resulta repulsivo, Swan?

Ella dio un respingo al oír su voz y al mirarle se encontró con su mirada inquisitiva. Se había incorporado y la observaba atentamente.

- En absoluto, - respondió con sinceridad – tan solo pensaba en el dolor que debiste sentir al perder la mano.

Él bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo mirándose la mano derecha y el garfio en la izquierda.

- El dolor físico es solo eso, físico – levantó la mirada de nuevo y la clavó en sus ojos – es del dolor emocional del que nos cuesta más recuperarnos.

- Crees que tu ansiada venganza resarcirá tu alma pero estás muy equivocado. Que acabes con el señor Gold no te devolverá a Milah.

Él se puso en pie y se acercó a ella con el semblante serio.

- Yo no tengo alma, Swan. No tengo nada perder. Tan solo tengo un objetivo, cuando lo consiga, me iré. - sentenció.

Ella le miró conmovida. Se sintió extrañamente privilegiada por vislumbrar un ligero pedazo de su yo interior. Dio un pequeño paso hacia él y mirándole directamente a los ojos, le puso una mano en el pecho.

- Estas equivocado, Garfio - susurró – pero no voy a intentar convencerte de lo contrario.

El tiempo se detuvo en aquel instante. Se observaron detenidamente, acompasaron sus respiraciones y una extraña consciencia de almas gemelas se instaló entre los dos y los conectó, creando una corriente de energía positiva que fluía sin cesar por toda la habitación.

Él cubrió con su mano la de ella y la mantuvo sobre su propio pecho. Con el garfio le apartó un mechón de la cara y esbozó media sonrisa.

- No sois quien decís ser, princesa.

- Tú tampoco – replicó ella embelesada por su profunda mirada azul.

Él asintió levemente y subió la mano hasta acariciar con los dedos la mejilla de Emma que parecía hechizada por sus ojos.

- Sois suave por fuera y dura por dentro. Una luchadora incansable valerosa y enérgica. Os respeto de corazón pero no me pidáis que me aparte de mi objetivo. Rumple debe pagar por lo que hizo – dijo mientras deslizaba con delicadeza la punta de los dedos a lo largo de la mejilla de Emma.

- No has tenido en cuenta las consecuencias. - dijo ella tras tragar saliva.

- Las afrontaré cuando lleguen. - sentenció dando un paso atrás y rompiendo la magia.

Emma endureció su mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

- Haz lo que te de la gana pero ten claro que no pienso ayudarte.

- No os lo he pedido, tan solo ayudadme a integrarme en la ciudad y no os molestaré más.

- ¿Por qué será que no me lo creo? - preguntó ella con desdén

- Porque vos me conocéis, Swan. - y le guiñó un ojo.

Ella rebufó arrugando el entrecejo. Nadie iba perturbar su lucha por la paz y el orden en Storybrook y menos aun un pirata en busca de problemas.

Sin embargo, tras cavilar unos instantes, le dirigió una mirada descarada y sonrió. ¿No quería aprender a vivir en el mundo moderno? Pues ella le daría unas clases prácticas.

- ¿Os gusta lo que veis? - preguntó.

- No especialmente, necesitas agua y jabón urgente. Se aprecia tu presencia desde lejos.

Él arqueó una ceja visiblemente molesto

- ¿Acaso insinuáis que necesito un baño?

- No es una insinuación, Garfio. Apestas. ¡Ah! Y te hace falta ropa nueva. No puedes ir vestido así por la ciudad. Pareces un... un...

- ¿… pirata? - terminó la frase por ella.

- Sí, bueno, ven, te enseñaré dónde está el baño.

Al llegar a la estancia él se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta. Aquel lugar le gustó pero lo único que reconoció fue la bañera, el resto de muebles y utensilios le resultaron desconocidos. Emma, al ver su cara de desconcierto soltó una carcajada y tiró de su brazo para que entrara.

- A ver, esto es el lavabo, para lavarse la cara o las manos. El agua sale al mover esto que se llama grifo.

Él miró incrédulo cómo manaba el agua con mayor o menor caudal en función de lo que movía la manivela.

- Y esto – continuó ella – es el inodoro. Sirve para... bueno, para hacer las necesidades básicas fisiológicas.

- Eso es muy pequeño – dijo él a modo de respuesta – y tiene un agujero al fondo.

- Lo se – respondió divertida, si aprietas aquí – dijo al tirar de la cadena – hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, se lo lleva el agua.

- ¡Fascinante! - exclamó tocando el mecanismo.

Emma sonrió divertida ante tanto entusiasmo y le tocó de nuevo el brazo para llamar su atención sobre la bañera.

- Mira, si giras este grifo te saldrá el agua caliente. Toma, aquí te dejo toallas limpias – dijo poniéndolas sobre un taburete – para secarte – aclaró.

- ¿Agua caliente? - exclamó asombrado.

- Si, agua caliente – repitió – pruébalo, es una experiencia totalmente diferente a lo que conoces. - y le guiñó un ojo - Mientras te bañas buscaré algo de ropa para ti.- comentó mientras salia del baño.

Él se quedó mirando la puerta unos instantes sin saber bien qué debía hacer. Parpadeó y se rascó la cabeza. Aquella habitación era luminosa y olía a limpio. Curioseó todos aquellos frascos extraños de algo que debía ser jabón hasta que encontró uno que le gustaba como olía. Se desnudó, se quitó el garfio y se metió en la bañera, abrió el grifo tal y como ella le había dicho y efectivamente, salió agua caliente.

- Esto debe ser cosa de brujería – pensó en voz alta complacido mientras se escurría en la bañera y el agua iba cubriendo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía abatido, vulnerable y dependiente. A medida que transcurría el tiempo, y gracias al agua caliente, sentía cómo todos y cada uno de los músculos doloridos de su cuerpo iban relajándose poco a poco.

No le gustaba admitirlo pero Emma le había impresionado gratamente. Tenía una fortaleza comparable a la de Milah y era tan valerosa como cualquier hombre. Era inteligente, valiente y bonita, una combinación muy peligrosa.

Cuando comenzó a enfriarse el agua decidió que sería buena idea evitar un resfriado y se puso en pie. Cogió una de aquellas piezas de tela que ella había llamado toallas y se rodeó las caderas con ella. Era suave y agradable al tacto. Todos aquellos avances le estaban resultando muy gratificantes y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Levantó la vista y un montón de ropa sobre el taburete llamó su atención. Miró alrededor pero de la suya no había ni rastro. Vaya, vaya, pensó, ella había entrado y él no se había percatado, cuan sigilosa era... Sonrió divertido y desplegó aquellos ropajes tan novedosos. Vio un pantalón azul de una tela desconocida y una especie de camisa de color negro con mangas muy cortas pero sin botones. La acarició y le pareció suave. También vio un pantalón negro con perneras muy cortas y dedujo que aquello debía ser algo parecido a los calzones. Se los puso y se sintió raro, el nunca llevaba calzones. Sobre ellos se puso el pantalón y comprobó asombrado que le resultaba cómodo. Se los abrochó y se miró en el espejo. Contempló la imagen que éste le devolvió y le pareció la de un extraño. Tenía el pecho lleno de cicatrices y se estremeció. Jamás se las había visto de un modo tan claro y exacto. Observó su rostro detenidamente y se retiró el pelo de la frente con los dedos. Ya sabía que sus ojos eran azules pero no era consciente de que su mirada fuera tan penetrante. Levantó el brazo izquierdo y éste se reflejó en el espejo. Hizo lo mismo con el derecho. Contempló ambos con detenimiento y por primera vez en su vida se sintió físicamente incompleto. Decididamente aquel lugar le estaba volviendo vulnerable. Con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro decidió ponerse aquella extraña camisa sin botones y salir del baño en busca de Emma.

La encontró sentada en el sofá. Bebiendo de un recipiente, con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Parecía tan perdida como él.

- Swan – la llamó

- ¡Garfio!, vaya – respondió sorprendida – menudo cambio – parpadeó confundida ante aquella imagen tan diferente del pirata. Su nuevo atuendo le sentaba estupendamente sin embargo su rostro parecía confuso .

- Gracias por los ropajes. No os he oído entrar.

- Estabas tan relajado que no he querido molestarte. Ven que te quite la etiqueta del pantalón.

Él la miró extrañado pero obedeció. Ella se puso en pie, le rodeó y tras unos instantes apareció ante sus ojos con un trozo de cartón en las manos.

- Ya está. He ido a la tienda porque la ropa de David no era de tu talla. Creo que tengo buen ojo. - y sonrió complacida.

Garfio se miró a si mismo unos instantes y luego a ella.

- Me siento extraño

- Te acostumbrarás. Los pantalones vaqueros y las camisetas son algo así como un uniforme habitual en estos tiempos. Por cierto, he llevado tu cazadora de piel a la tintorería, allí la limpiarán. Y te hacen falta unos zapatos. Tienes el pie grande.

- Tanta amabilidad me desconcierta, Swan - afirmó con cautela

- No te acostumbres. En cuanto llegue mi familia y te vea aquí, se acabó la amabilidad. - le advirtió con una fina ironía en su tono de voz.

- Bueno – esbozó media sonrisa comprensiva – todo lo bueno dura poco – y con gesto cansado se frotó el puente de la nariz.

Emma no pudo evitar apiadarse de él. Era evidente que necesitaba dormir y el único lugar libre era su propio dormitorio, además era imposible él que cupiera en el sofá, no iba a quedarse en la habitación de Henry ni mucho menos en la de sus padres.

- Debes descansar, lo necesitas.

Garfio la miró agradecido y asintió pero no dijo nada.

- Ven, de momento te dejaré mi cama – Emma advirtió un fugaz destello pícaro en los ojos azules de Garfio – pero no la voy a compartir contigo, evidentemente.

- No sois divertida, Swan - replicó con fastidio mientras la seguía de camino a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron él se quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, tal y como había hecho en el baño y observó el interior de la estancia. Predominaban los colores claros y la cama situada justo en medio parecía enorme.

- Adelante, pasa.

- Siento como si mi presencia aquí fuera una profanación de vuestros aposentos, mi princesa. A mi parecer, no debería quedarme con tu lecho.

- No te inquietes, mi aposentos no se sienten mal y yo tampoco - comentó despreocupada mientras se dirigía a la cama, la destapó y le invitó a acercarse con un gesto. - Te daré un consejo: quítate los vaqueros para dormir, estarás más cómodo - y dándole una palmada en la espalda salió de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Killian miró con atención aquel lecho mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Él nunca dormía con ropa por lo que se desnudó del todo dejando la ropa sobre una silla y se deslizó entre las sábanas.

- ¡Dios! - masculló entre dientes.

Aquellas telas eran las más suaves que jamás habían rozado su maltrecho cuerpo. Cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y hundió la nariz en ella, se sintió reconfortado mientras sus sentidos se impregnaban del sutil aroma de Emma. Era absolutamente cautivador.

Se giró hacia la ventana y contemplando el alba a través de la ventana, se durmió.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? - exclamó Mary Margaret

Emma cerró un ojo ante el grito que acababa de salir de la garganta de su madre.

- Schhhhhh, vas a despertarlo.

- ¿Despertarlo?, ¿crees que me importa despertarlo? - replicó exasperada

- Sabía que no te iba a gustar – dijo Emma con resignación.

Henry contemplaba desde el sofá como su abuela agitaba los brazos casi al borde del histerismo y su madre aguantaba el chaparrón como podía. Era una escena tan divertida que no llegaba a comprender dónde estaba realmente el problema. ¡Garfio estaba en su propia casa! Y a él le parecía estupendo. Era uno de los malvados más carismáticos de los cuentos de hadas y además le faltaba una mano porque se la había cortado su... ¿abuelo?. Arrugó el entrecejo desconcertado. A veces todos aquellos entresijos le resultaban complicados. Miró sobre la mesa y vio un destello de brillo que provenía del garfio. Se levantó y se acercó a él, quería verlo de cerca. Estaba a punto de cogerlo cuando un grito le hizo dar un respingo.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Henry! - le dijo Mary Margaret. - no quiero que te acerques a él ni a nada que le pertenezca.

- Pero Blanca... - replicó – no me va a hacer daño, solo es un trozo de metal.

- He dicho que no – sentenció su abuela y él no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y se quedó allí, de pie.

Emma puso los brazos en jarras, arqueó las cejas y la miró expectante.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿que lo dejara tirado en la calle?

- No suena tan mal, ¿no crees?

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. Aquello estaba resultando peor de lo que esperaba. Y eso que David todavía no había llegado a casa.

- No voy a dejar que Henry conviva con ese hombre, mientras esté aquí, nos iremos donde la Abuelita. - miró a Henry quien dio un respingo y la observó con atención - nos vamos. Coge la ropa que necesites.

- ¡Pero Blanca...! - protestaron ambos a la vez.

- Es mi última palabra. - y tras llenar un par de mochilas con ropa, salió por la puerta arrastrando a Henry del brazo.

- Luego hablaremos – vocalizó Emma.

Y él sonrió.

Una vez se quedó sola, Emma puso los brazos en jarras y arrugó el entrecejo. Miró el reloj de la pared y vio que ya eran casi las ocho. "Vaya," pensó "Con razón tengo hambre". Caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer cuando recordó que era posible que él también tuviera hambre así que se dirigió hacia su habitación y abrió un poco la puerta.

- Garfio – le llamó entre susurros y esperó unos instantes pero al no obtener respuesta, dedujo que dormía. Decidió no molestarlo y cenar ella sola. Se preparó un sándwich y se puso una película.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces. Durante unos instantes no supo dónde se encontraba pero cuando se percató del sutil aroma que le envolvía sonrió. Se giró sobre si mismo y miró a través de la ventana, se podía ver el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas. No tenía constancia del tiempo que había dormido pero se encontraba bastante recuperado. Se sentó y la sábana se le escurrió hasta la cintura, revelando su torso desnudo sin embargo no tuvo frío, se sentía extrañamente reconfortado y cómodo. Puso los pies en el suelo, se levantó poco a poco y caminó hacia la ventana. Se quedó allí un rato mientras observaba las luces de la ciudad en mitad de la noche. Parecía algo irreal, como si la magia hubiera irrumpido en mitad de la noche y hubiera llenado de luz etérea el horizonte.

De pronto le vino a la cabeza el hecho de que no se oían ruidos en la casa. ¿Acaso estarían durmiendo o no habría nadie? Se dispuso a salir de la habitación para averiguarlo cuando se percató de que iba desnudo. Se miró a si mismo y esbozó una sonrisa, si hubiera aparecido de aquella guisa en el salón la situación hubiera sido bastante incómoda. Se puso rápidamente el pantalón y salió a investigar.

Todo estaba oscuro, la casa estaba en calma. Al no advertir ningún tipo de movimiento o ruido caminó con sigilo por toda la estancia, disfrutando de las sombras que las luces nocturnas de la ciudad recortaban sobre los muebles y las paredes. De pronto sus oídos detectaron un sonido rítmico, muy sutil pero real. Lo identificó como una persona dormida pero no sabía su ubicación exacta, tan solo que estaba en la misma estancia que él. Escuchó con más atención y siguió aquella respiración acompasada hasta llegar al sofá.

Ni en un millón de años hubiera estado preparado para lo que vieron sus ojos. Emma dormía plácidamente, arrebujada sobre un cojín cuadrado y tapada con una manta, ajena al hombre que la observaba. La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana bañaba su rostro sereno y tranquilo. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y un mechón de pelo le tapaba la mejilla.

Supo al instante que aquella imagen le perseguiría toda su vida.

Se agachó junto a ella y la observó dormir, esbozó una sonrisa de ternura mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Ella ni se inmutó por la caricia, su sueño era profundo y él deseaba que también fuera reparador.

- Mi bella y valerosa princesa - dijo entre susurros - no merezco vuestra cortesía y humanidad - le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos - Tanta suavidad y al mismo tiempo tanta determinación... - continuó - Sois contradictoria e insólita, Swan. No os convirtáis en mi punto débil o lo lamentaré el resto de mis días.

Se puso de nuevo en pie y volvió a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

En cuanto se supo de nuevo sola abrió los ojos, se giró sobre si misma y se puso boca arriba. ¡Maldito fuera! Dichoso pirata... Si al menos no fuera tan atractivo... Desde la primera vez que le vio, supo, sin ningún genero de dudas, que aquel hombre iba a traerle problemas. Además se estaba empezando a fraguar entre ambos una compleja relación amor-odio que no auguraba nada bueno. Ella siempre se había jactado de ser una mujer dura capaz de mantener sus sentimientos a raya pero cuando Garfio andaba cerca le resultaba complicado parecer inmune a sus comentarios mordaces o indiferente ante su arrolladora presencia. Aquel hombre tenía una habilidad mágica para sacarla de quicio y al mismo tiempo una magnetismo enérgico que la atraía inevitablemente.

Sabía que debía mantenerse alejada de él, sabía que el motivo de su vuelta a Storybrook era consumar su venganza, sabía que nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión porque el rencor guiaba su alma pero aun así, a pesar de todo, Emma deseaba, en el fondo de su corazón, que Garfio dejara de ser Garfio.

Una verdadera utopía que ni siquiera la magia podría conseguir.

Miró la hora en el móvil y al ver que eran la cinco de la mañana suspiró resignada y se dispuso a levantarse, de todos modos aquella noche iba a ser imposible continuar durmiendo.

* * *

- Buenos días preciosa.

Emma ni siquiera se giró para responder, estaba demasiado ocupada cocinando tortitas, tal y como le había enseñado Blanca y todavía no dominaba la técnica.

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos?

- Luce el sol por lo que es un día perfecto para consumar mi venganza, ¿no es maravilloso?

- Si tú lo dices... - respondió Emma con indiferencia - ¿quieres desayunar?

- ¿Qué es lo que cocináis?

- Tortitas

- No las conozco pero huelen bien. Os agradecería que me sirvierais también a mi.

Emma resopló, no había dormido sus ocho horas de rigor y tenía a la persona más molesta del mundo sentada en su cocina. No, no era un buen día.

- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan pomposo cuando hablas?, me resultas molesto.

- Te pediría disculpas, Swan pero eso no va conmigo.

Ella respiró aliviada ante el cambio de tratamiento y se giró para servirle el desayuno pero al verle se quedó momentáneamente paralizada.

Garfio estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y la contemplaba con atención. Y para colmo la dichosa camiseta negra le sentaba de maravilla por no hablar de los pantalones vaqueros, que definían perfectamente su figura esbelta y fibrosa. ¡Diablos! Y encima iba descalzo. Nota mental: conseguirle un par de zapatos lo más pronto posible.

Se repuso rápidamente y le sirvió las tortitas.

- Siéntate y come. Si comes no hablarás y eso será estupendo para mi dolor de cabeza - dijo con firmeza.

Él se limitó a sonreír a modo de respuesta, comió con ganas y efectivamente, no dijo una palabra mientras desayunaba. Cuando terminó se quedó mirándola de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella incómoda tras unos instantes

- Nada, solo te miraba, eres un espectáculo en ti misma, preciosa.

- Pues siento comunicarte que como este espectáculo ya se ha terminado, voy a comprarte unos zapatos modernos para que puedas salir de mi casa y consumar tu ansiada sed de venganza.

- Es una verdadera tragedia que me quieras apartar de tu lado, Swan.

- Lo que es una tragedia es que te dejes guiar por la ira y el dolor. El que mates a Gold no te devolverá a Milah, Killian.

Él levantó la cabeza de repente y con el semblante serio la contempló durante unos instantes. Oír su nombre de pila de los labios de Emma era algo que no esperaba. Y tampoco esperaba que le desconcertara tanto, sin embargo su rostro impasible no mostró azoramiento ninguno.

- No intentes manipularme, preciosa. - dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

- Y tu no intentes intimidarme - replicó visiblemente enfadada – ¿Sabes?, me acabo de dar cuenta de que en realidad, no necesitas zapatos, ponte los tuyos aunque estén rotos y lárgate de mi casa. ¡Ahora! - añadió

- Mmmm - se acarició la barbilla y levantó una ceja - antes de irme ¿me devuelves el garfio?

- Está donde lo dejé, sobre la mesa - respondió cruzando los brazos.

Lo vio ir a recogerlo, colocárselo, entrar en la habitación, salir con los zapatos puestos y finalmente acercarse a ella para quedarse de pie a escasa distancia.

- ¿No me das un beso de despedida, Swan?

Ella sonrió divertida ante tamaña desfachatez pero no respondió, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, invitándole a salir. Él la siguió y justo al pasar por su lado se paró y la miró con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro. Levantó la mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de Emma con suavidad. Luego acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella y cuando creía que iba a besarla se desvió ligeramente a la derecha y susurró en su oído:

- Os echare de menos mi princesa guerrera. Espero veros pronto. - Y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla, la miró con ardor durante unos instantes y se fue.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Emma soltó de golpe todo el aire que había estado aguantando, el corazón le latía a cien por hora y las manos le sudaban. Se las secó pasándolas repetidamente por los vaqueros y trató de calmarse.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Cuando entró en la cafetería de Ruby todo era un absoluto caos, las sillas volaban por los aires, las mesas giraban sobre sí mismas y los bancos alargados levitaban un metro sobre el suelo. Emma la buscó con la mirada pero la veía por ninguna parte.

- ¡Ruby! - la llamó - ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Estoy aquí – Emma miró en dirección al sonido de la voz y vio una mano asomar tras el mostrador. Salió disparada hacia allí y de un salto se colocó a su lado y se agachó.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó alarmada - ¿Dónde están todos?

- No se dónde están, sólo se que esto es una consecuencia del enfrentamiento entre el Sr. Gold y Garfio

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - se asomó ligeramente por el mostrador y observó que las sillas volvían a estar en el suelo y los bancos también pero las mesas no habían dejado de girar todavía. Se incorporó del todo y miró a su alrededor. Ruby la imitó y cuando vio el estado en que había quedado la cafetería, gimió angustiada

- ¡Dios mío, menudo desastre, verás cuando lo vea la Abuelita! - exclamó mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Las mesas dejaron de girar y todo quedo en calma. Un silencio atronador se adueñó del local y ambas salieron de detrás del mostrador con cautela.

- Ruby, ¿qué ha pasado?

- No lo se con seguridad, tan solo se que Gold estaba tomando un desayuno cuando entró Garfio, comenzaron a discutir y los muebles empezaron a moverse y todos los clientes huyeron despavoridos y esto se convirtió en un caos y yo me tuve que esconder tras el mostrador - relató casi sin respirar.

- Pero Garfio no posee magia – objetó Emma

- ¡Lo se! Creo que todo esto es consecuencia del enfado del Sr. Gold.

Emma la escuchó con atención y la sujetó por los hombros para tranquilizarla un poco.

- Ruby, mírame. ¿No sabes dónde pueden haber ido?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Esto ya está en calma. Voy a salir a buscarlos. ¿Podrás recoger esto sola?

Ella asintió repetidamente. Parecía estar en estado de Shock.

- De acuerdo – concluyó Emma y salió por la puerta de la cafetería. Una vez en la calle miró en todas direcciones y se quedó de pie, pensando en el siguiente paso a dar. ¿Dónde se habrían metido esos dos?

Corrió hacia la tienda de Gold pero la puerta estaba cerrada y tampoco parecía que hubiera nadie en su interior, más tarde se le ocurrió ir hacia la plaza pero tampoco estaban allí. Finalmente tuvo la feliz idea de correr hacia la frontera. Allí empezaba todo y allí también terminaba todo.

Cuando llegó el panorama era dantesco: Garfio levitaba a dos metros de altura envuelto en una nube violeta que Gold manejaba a su antojo con la mano derecha. La movió levemente y la nube estampó al pirata contra un árbol, quien cayó al suelo tras tropezar previamente con una rama. Emma salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Garfio y se arrodilló junto a él. Tenía una ceja partida, un ojo hinchado y la mejilla izquierda amoratada. No quiso ni pensar el estado en el que estaría el resto de su cuerpo.

- Sr. Gold, ¿era necesario llegar a estos extremos? - preguntó exasperada.

- Quería obligarme a cruzar la frontera, quería que me olvidara de quien soy, que perdiera mi magia... que olvidara a Bella. - añadió con tristeza.

- Tú le arrebataste a Milah, él te quiere arrebatar a Bella. Ojo por ojo Gold. No digo que esté bien lo que está haciendo, solo digo que en estos momentos la venganza nubla su conciencia.

- ¡Él alejó a Milah de mi familia!

- No es cierto y tú lo sabes. Ella se fue de tu lado por su propia voluntad.

- Él la embaucó.- insistió.

- Milah os abandonó a ti y a tu hijo en busca de aventuras y las encontró junto a Garfio. Tu corazón se rompió en mil pedazos porque ella no te eligió a ti. En realidad, esta espiral de venganza en la que ambos estáis envueltos la iniciaste tú. Todo esta situación no es culpa de Garfio, es culpa tuya. Y es tu responsabilidad frenarla o no acabará jamás – hizo una pausa para coger aire - Ahora debes velar por Bella porque ella es tu presente pero sobre todo es tu futuro. Debes salir adelante con tu vida. Mientras tanto, yo trataré de mantener a Garfio alejado de vosotros. Por mucho que me moleste, lo que te ocurra a ti afecta directamente a mi familia y eso no puedo permitirlo.

Gold apretó los dientes visiblemente contrariado, la miró directamente a los ojos durante unos instantes y finalmente respiró hondo. Con gesto solemne, recogió el bastón del suelo y una vez en su mano lo hizo girar con sorprendente habilidad.

- Mal que me pese debo reconocer que estás en lo cierto excepto por una cosa. Garfio no vino a por mí solo por Milah. De un tiempo a esta parte comienza a mostrar interés por cierta dama a que quiere proteger por encima de todo y de todos... - hizo una pausa – sobretodo de mi, Emma. - colocó la mano en el hombro de ella – Piensa en lo que te he dicho – y se alejó cojeando a través del bosque en dirección a la ciudad.

Cuando lo perdió de vista corrió disparada hacia Garfio quien yacía todavía inconsciente en el suelo. Le retiró un mechón de pelo de la frente y su corazón se encogió de nuevo ante el mal aspecto que presentaba.

Llamó a emergencias y permaneció a su lado, sosteniendo su mano inerte, velando su inconsciencia hasta que llegó la ambulancia y se lo llevaron al hospital.

Cuando todo volvió a estar en calma se quedó allí, de pie, justo al lado de la linea pintada en el suelo que delineaba la frontera, reflexionando sobre lo que Gold le acababa de decir.

* * *

Emma jugueteaba con la ensalada que tenía ante sí. A pesar de que su familia había vuelto a casa y la ciudad permanecía en relativa calma, ella no se sentía bien.

- ¿Vas a ir a ver a Garfio? - preguntó Henry de repente

- No lo se, es posible

- Han pasado tres días, seguramente habrá despertado y se encuentre mejor.

Emma se limitó a asentir con fingida indiferencia.

Mary Margaret la observó con desconfianza.

- Ten cuidado, Emma, sabes que no es de fiar.

- No me va a hacer daño, Blanca, además, está en inferioridad de condiciones

- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? - preguntó preocupada

Emma se quedó callada y pensativa. No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

Ya eran más de las once de la noche cuando llegó al hospital. Evidentemente no era horario de visita pero le dejaron entrar, ser la sheriff tenía sus ventajas.

Cuando llegó a la habitación abrió con cautela la puerta. Cerró con cuidado a sus espaldas y se acercó a la cama. Una luz indirecta iluminaba tenuemente la estancia y creaba sombras grotescas sobre las pareces de la habitación.

Se sentó en una silla y le observó dormir. No pudo evitar compadecerse de él, parecía tan vulnerable... Tenía la cabeza vendada por completo excepto un ojo, el hombro derecho estaba desnudo sin embargo el izquierdo permanecía tapado por abundantes gasas y esparadrapo y le habían tenido que escayolar el brazo hasta el muñón. Su cuerpo estaba tan magullado que de no haber estado sedado y con analgésicos, estaría retorciéndose de dolor. Tuvo una extraña sensación de dejà vu y se revolvió incómoda en la silla. Arrugó el entrecejo y se levantó, sigilosamente caminó por toda la habitación hasta quedarse ante la ventana. Desde allí miró de nuevo hacia la cama y un sentimiento de angustia se instaló en la boca del estómago. ¿Y si no se recuperaba? Su estado era grave. Miró a través de la ventana y suspiró.

- Pareces un ángel, Swan

Emma dio un respingo al oír el sonido entrecortado y profundo de su voz y se giró hacia donde él reposaba. Cuando vio que tenia un ojo abierto, disimulo torpemente una sonrisa y se acercó.

- Eres peor que un dolor de muelas, ¿lo sabías?

- Ya sabes el dicho: mala hierba nunca muere

- Si, pero se puede pisotear la mala hierba, ¿no crees? - comentó levantando una ceja.

- No me hagas reír Swan, no seas cruel.

- La verdad es que estás hecho un asco – dijo con sincero afecto y le cogió la mano entre las suyas.

- Me encanta cuando me dices cosas bonitas - convino mientras disfrutaba de aquella caricia espontanea - ¿Cual es tu diagnóstico?

Emma respiró hondo antes de responder

- Digamos que has tenido épocas mejores. De hecho, cuando te atropellaron tenías mejor aspecto.

Él asintió con la cabeza, como asimilando la información.

- Tan mal, ¿eh? - meditó unos instantes - Comienza a preocuparme el hecho de que tan solo muestres interés por mi si mi vida corre algún tipo de peligro. No puedo caminar al borde de un precipicio eternamente, Swan.

- No hay suficientes precipicios en el mundo... – afirmó ella con ironía

Su ojo brilló de escepticismo al oír aquel comentario. Si hubiera podido se hubiera reído con ganas.

- Entonces que estés aquí a estas horas de la noche no significa nada, ¿verdad?, admítelo, Swan, te preocupas por mi.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. Verle en aquel estado le inspiraba ternura, y una serie de sentimientos encontrados que no tenía fuerzas para afrontar. Era tarde, estaba cansada y sus defensas estaban por los suelos. Sostuvo su mano entre las suyas y acarició el dorso con los dedos de manera distraída. Tras observarlo pensativa durante unos instantes, se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente, sobre las vendas. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y le dio un toque cariñoso en la punta de la nariz.

- Eso nunca lo sabrás – respondió en tono enigmático, sonrió y salió por la puerta dejando al pirata completamente desconcertado.

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Pasó una semana en el hospital sin más visitas que las del médico y las enfermeras. Aun así no se sintió solo, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad elaborando un plan maestro para consumar su venganza. De vez en cuando diversos recuerdos de Swan le distraían de su objetivo pero rápidamente se centraba y continuaba con sus maquinaciones.

El médico le dio la noticia del alta un domingo por la mañana, por lo que, tras informarle de que una vez firmara unos papeles, se podía vestir e irse, su corazón dio un salto de alegría.

Era libre. Libre de ir donde quisiera y de hacer lo que quisiera.

Se vistió con cierta dificultad con los ropajes modernos que Emma le había regalado y entró en el baño unos instantes para mirarse en el espejo y saber a qué atenerse. La imagen que vio de si mismo le resultó lamentable: Tenía un ojo morado que casi se le cerraba por la hinchazón y, aunque afortunadamente el vendaje ya se lo habían retirado, todavía llevaba un apósito blanco en la cabeza. Su rostro mostraba diversas heridas que comenzaban a cicatrizar y le dolía el hombro izquierdo a pesar de estar inmovilizado hasta el muñón con esa cosa dura de color blanco. Además, el brazo le picaba horrores. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y ladeó la cabeza. Las sienes le palpitaban como si le estuvieran dando golpes continuados con una porra y tenía el labio inferior partido.

"Bueno, Killian" pensó "Estás hecho un asco"

Alzó las cejas, asombrado ante la frase que se le acababa de ocurrir. Esa expresión no formaba parte de su vocabulario habitual. Efectivamente, él jamás la hubiera dicho porque eran palabras de Emma. Esbozó media sonrisa y se apoyó en el lavabo, aquella mujer le estaba influyendo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

Salió de la habitación y un objeto cuadrado que estaba sobre la mesa llamó su atención. Se acercó y lo miró con curiosidad. Parecía una caja así que abrió la tapa superior y vio unos zapatos de color negro, parecidos a los suyos pero modernos. No pudo evitar sonreír.

"Dichosa Swan...".

Cogió uno de ellos y le maravilló lo poco que pesaba. Tras observarlo unos instantes averiguó como ponérselo adecuadamente y una vez tuvo ambos anudados, se puso de pie. Una sensación de confort y comodidad le recorrió de abajo a arriba y se miró sus propios pies maravillado.

"¡Vaya!, es asombroso" caminó un poco por la estancia y finalmente, cuando se había acostumbrado salió de la habitación y se dirigió al mostrador de la planta, necesitaba su garfio.

- Disculpe, señora – dijo a la enfermera con cortesía - ¿Dónde puedo recuperar mis enseres personales?

La enfermera levantó la vista de los papeles asombrada ante tanta educación y se quedó mirándolo medio embobada.

- ¿Y bien? - insistió él.

- ¡Oh! - consiguió decir ella – está todo en esta bolsa, firme aquí por favor – y le pasó una bolsa de color blanco y otro papel en el que tuvo que poner su nombre de nuevo.

Tras dedicarle a la enfermera una sonrisa deslumbrante, Garfio se dirigió a las escaleras que finalmente le conducirían hacia su ansiada libertad.

* * *

Era su día libre. De hecho, no se podía creer que por fin estuviera disfrutando de "su" día libre. Era domingo y hacía un día espléndido para... para no hacer nada de nada.

Henry había salido con sus padres y tenía la casa para ella sola. A pesar de haberse reencontrado con su familia después de tanto tiempo y disfrutar de su compañía a veces necesitaba tiempo para si misma, para pensar o simplemente para no hacer nada y no sentirse culpable de ello.

Acababa de sacar helado del congelador cuando llamaron a la puerta. Arrugó la nariz y se dirigió a abrir.

- ¿Acaso no sabéis que es mi día libr...? - se interrumpió a si misma al darse cuenta de quien estaba ante ella.

- Tengo un problema

Emma fue incapaz de articular una respuesta coherente por lo que parpadeó confundida varias veces.

- Esta cosa dura no me permite colocarme el garfio.

- ¿Perdona? - pudo decir al fin.

- Tengo el muñón tapado por esta cosa y no me puedo poner el garfio. Necesito mi garfio.

Tras unos instantes de sorpresa absoluta, consiguió asimilar que efectivamente el capitán Garfio estaba en el descansillo de su casa con un brazo escayolado, un ojo hinchado, el labio partido y pidiendo un favor.

Nota mental: Es absurdo ser tan atractivo cuando se está hecho unos zorros.

Dio un paso atrás y con un gesto le dejó pasar cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Te agradezco el presente – dijo antes de darse la vuelta para mirarla.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundida

Garfio esbozó una sonrisa divertida y señaló sus propios pies.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó - De nada, era lo menos que podía hacer teniendo en cuenta lo que te había ocurrido.

Él asintió agradecido y fijó su atención en la indumentaria de Emma. Llevaba una camiseta holgada que le dejaba un hombro al descubierto, unos pantalones cortos y calcetines. Se podría decir que su vestimenta era "peculiar"

- Bonitas piernas, Swan.

Ella arqueó las cejas sorprendida para, tras comprender lo que ocurría, arrugar el entrecejo y cruzarse de brazos.

- ¿Por qué has venido aquí? - preguntó a la defensiva.

- Porque eres la única persona que siempre me ayuda. A pesar de que su conciencia le dicte lo contrario.

Emma exhaló un suspiro y tras observarlo con reticencia, se acercó, quedándose justo ante él. Decididamente aquel era el rostro de una persona exhausta pero antes muerto que mostrar su propia debilidad al prójimo.

¡Demonios! Le recordaba peligrosamente a ella misma, era como mirarse en un espejo.

Bajó la vista y primero miró el brazo escayolado para después mirar la bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la mano derecha.

- No te puedo ayudar, la escayola te tapa el muñón y yo no dispongo de las herramientas necesarias para cortarla.

Garfio la observó hablar con una mueca de escepticismo en el rostro. Arrugó el entrecejo.

- No te creo, seguro que puedes hacerlo. No debe ser tan difícil.

- Si pudiera te ayudaría pero realmente no puedo - insistió ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si te cortara la escayola con cualquier herramienta no especializada podría hacerte daño. Tienes el brazo roto. Eso significa que durante un mes lo tendrás inmovilizado. - le aclaró.

La observó pensativo mientras asimilaba la respuesta que acababa de oír. Aquello significaba un cambio forzoso de planes. Se rascó la barbilla y finalmente, con gesto resignado, dejó la bolsa en el suelo

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- No.

- No tienes buen aspecto.

- Lo se.

- Deberías llevar un cabestrillo.

- No se que es eso.

Emma sonrió un poquito.

- Es para sujetar el brazo escayolado. Un simple pañuelo servirá.

Desapareció de su vista para, al instante salir de su habitación con un trozo largo de tela oscura en la mano. Caminó decidida hasta él.

- Pon el brazo así – le ordenó con suavidad mientras le pasaba el pañuelo por debajo del antebrazo con sumo cuidado – ahora hay que anudarlo al cuello – y eso hizo.

Tras esa maniobra, sus rostros quedaron a escasos e inevitables centímetros de distancia. Él bajó su mirada hacia la boca de Emma para luego volver a subirla y encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos, tan azules y profundos como los océanos que solía surcar con su barco pirata. La confusión le recorrió la espina dorsal y erizó cada milímetro de su piel. El aroma del cabello de Emma era delicioso y su aspecto todavía más. Un mechón se escapó de la coleta en la que llevaba recogido el cabello y no pudo evitar retirárselo de la cara y engancharlo tras la oreja con suma delicadeza. Tras observarse mutuamente unos instantes, Garfio cogió la mano de ella con la suya y la llevó a su boca, depositando un cálido beso en el dorso.

- Gracias, mi princesa. Os debo mucho.

Su voz profunda rompió el hechizo que los mantenía unidos porque ella automáticamente dio un paso atrás visiblemente turbada.

- No... no es nada, ¿necesitas algo más? - preguntó aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Él negó en silencio y se agachó para coger del suelo la bolsa de plástico.

- Toma. Coge lo que hay dentro y guárdalo.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no?

Emma ladeó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de contrariedad

- Porque es tu garfio – aclaró innecesariamente

- Lo se

- Y tú lo necesitas

- Ahora mismo no puedo utilizarlo.

- Pero... forma parte de ti.

Él se acercó con paso cauteloso y tras sacar la pieza metálica de la bolsa, le cogió la mano y la depositó en ella, rodeándola con los dedos.

Emma dio un pequeño respingo al sentir el contraste entre la cálida piel de Garfio y el frío metal.

- Swan, debería tomarme ese comentario como un ofensa pero mi orgullo herido me lo impide. Sin este garfio soy débil y vulnerable pero nadie debe saberlo. Por tanto deposito mi segundo bien más preciado en tus manos, para que me lo guardes hasta que pueda volver a utilizarlo.

- O hasta que ya no lo necesites – objetó ella

Él esbozó media sonrisa perezosa pero no respondió. Caminó hasta la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de abrir, la voz de Emma llegó a sus oídos.

- Killian

Oír su nombre en labios de Swan era un bálsamo para su abatido espíritu.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cuál es tu primer bien más preciado?

Una bocanada de aire fresco inundó los pulmones de Garfio y giró la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

- Mi corazón.

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

**Ante todo muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y críticas constructivas. Me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Esta historia es complicada de escribir porque la relación que existe entre ambos personajes no es fácil de recrear. Esto es un cuento de hadas pero para que Emma y Garfio tengan su final feliz antes deben pasar muchas cosas entre ellos. **

**Esto es lo que intento retratar. **

**Espero que me acompañéis en esta aventura.**

**Besos**

**Mavalu**

* * *

- Hola Ruby.

La pelirroja sonrió con espontaneidad mientras secaba la barra de la cafetería con un paño.

- ¡Emma!, me alegro de verte. ¿Qué te pongo?

Se dejó caer en un taburete tras la barra y pidió un café. Se bebió la mitad antes de hablar.

- Mira Ruby, no me voy a andar con rodeos. ¿Tienes a Garfio alojado aquí?

- Bueno... - titubeó – yo diría que "alojado" no es la palabra.

Emma asintió mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿La palabra que buscas es "escondido"?, ¿"Oculto"? - preguntó con ironía

- "Refugiado" tal vez.

Emma entornó los ojos e hizo una mueca de desaprobación a modo de respuesta

- ¡Necesitaba un sitio donde quedarse!

- No tiene dinero, Ruby. Te vas a meter en un lio con la Abuelita.

- Ella sabe que está aquí – afirmó ofendida

- Pero no sabe que tú le estas pagando la habitación – concluyó Emma

Ruby meditó unos instantes y soltó un hondo suspiro.

- Es posible que tengas razón

- ¡Ruby!

- ¡No tenía donde ir! - insistió – Llamó a mi puerta a las diez de la noche y no tuve corazón para dejarle en la calle. Hacía frío.

Emma negó varias veces con un gesto de reprobación en la cara y jugueteó con la cucharilla mientras cavilaba.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó de repente

- En el último piso, en la habitación 7. ¿Para qué vas a subir a hablar con él? No ha hecho nada malo.

Emma la miró a los ojos unos instantes antes de responder con firmeza.

- Todavía.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al descansillo del ultimo piso. Caminó presurosa por el pasillo y cuando vio la puerta 7 se quedó inmóvil ante ella.

Llevaba dos semanas sin tener noticias, ni buenas ni malas y eso le daba mala espina. Llamó a la puerta y esperó unos instantes. Pegó la oreja a la madera pero no oyó ningún ruido así que se decidió a entrar. Ruby le acababa de dejar una copia de la llave y sabía que estaba cometiendo allanamiento pero... ¿quién se iba a enterar?

Abrió lentamente y escrutó el interior de la estancia. La habitación estaba oscura, de hecho, demasiado oscura para la hora que era y le pareció extraño. Avanzó sigilosa unos pasos hasta que una respiración errática llamó su atención. Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad, dirigió su mirada hacia la cama y observó un bulto que se movía de modo extraño.

Apartó un poco las cortinas, lo justo para tener algo de luz y caminó hacia la cama. Garfio estaba tendido de costado, su cuerpo estaba enredado entre las sábanas y convulsionaba.

Al verlo en ese estado, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Le pasó la mano por la frente empapada en sudor y le pareció que ardía. Corrió al baño a por unas toallas, las mojó abundantemente y las depositó en un barreño. Se sentó en la cama y tras luchar con él para que se pusiera boca arriba colocó una en su frente.

- Schhhhh, tranquilo – susurró – no pasa nada, estoy aquí – acarició su rostro y le cambió la toalla de la frente. A pesar de su estado, al sentir el frescor, Garfio soltó un suspiro de alivio pero al instante volvió a convulsionar y Emma determinó que necesitaba un médico con urgencia.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al mostrador donde estaba Ruby.

- ¿Qué pasa, Emma? - preguntó alarmada

- Llama al doctor Whale, Garfio está muy enfermo y no lo puedo sacar de la cama para llevarlo al hospital.

Ruby asintió y tras asegurarse de que cogía el teléfono, Emma salió disparada hacia las escaleras.

Las toallas húmedas no estaban sirviendo de mucha ayuda y el doctor tardaba en llegar. Los delirios de Garfio eran cada vez más inquietantes y perturbadores.

- Mi ángel salvador, mi preciosa guerrera...

Emma sabía que hablaba de Milah, su amor perdido pero no podía dejar de pensar en que a ella también le había llamado "ángel" alguna vez. Algo absurdo además de inapropiado, era un hombre enfermo al que la fiebre le impulsaba a decir cosas incongruentes.

La puerta se abrió de repente y aparecieron Ruby y el Dr. Whale.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - preguntó de modo profesional

- Hola doctor, está ardiendo y delira.

Tras auscultar a Garfio con detenimiento determinó que había contraído la gripe y que necesitaba medicación.

- ¿La gripe? - preguntó Ruby sorprendida - ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Alguien le ha contagiado?

- Es posible. Te en cuenta que su cuerpo no está inmunizado para según qué enfermedades. Las cepas de la gripe tienen la capacidad de mutar de año en año y esta es completamente diferente a cualquier gripe que él haya padecido con anterioridad. La buena noticia es que tan solo es una gripe y con antibióticos y antipiréticos se recuperará pronto.

Mandó a Ruby a la farmacia con una receta en la que se indicaba la medicación que había prescrito y se dirigió a Emma.

- Tiene casi cuarenta de fiebre, por eso delira. Ahora, en estos momentos debes mantenerlo lo más fresco posible hasta que la medicación haga efecto y le baje la temperatura corporal, cuando eso ocurra, abrígalo convenientemente para que no se enfríe y dale de beber abundante líquido para prevenir la deshidratación.

Emma escuchó atentamente las directrices del médico y asimiló toda la información que acababa de recibir. Despidió al doctor Whale y tras agradecer a Ruby el favor se quedó a solas con Garfio. Cogió un vaso, lo llenó de agua y lo dejó en la mesita de noche, se sentó en la cama y tras sacar los medicamentos, pensó en el mejor modo de administrárselos. No iba a ser fácil, estaba semiinconsciente. Ladeó la cabeza pensativa y decidió intentar despertarlo para que tragara las pastillas junto con el agua.

- Garfio – susurró – Garfio – lo sacudió con ligereza pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción.

Aquello no parecía efectivo por lo que se hacía necesario un plan "B": la ternura. Ella odiaba exteriorizar ternura porque la mostraba vulnerable ante los ojos de los demás. Pero... ¡qué demonios! Nadie lo iba a saber, nadie lo iba a ver, solo... él.

Aun así, arrugó el entrecejo dubitativa. Tenía la certeza de que en cualquier circunstancia él hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella y eso inquietó su maltrecho corazón.

Sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda, tragó saliva y tras cambiar de nuevo la toalla de la frente, acercó un poco su rostro al de él. Pasó la punta de los dedos por la áspera mejilla antes de apoyar la mano en el cojín, justo al lado de su cara y susurrar:

- Garfio, despierta.

Observó su rostro inmóvil unos instantes y cambió de táctica.

- Killian... soy yo, Swan. Despierta...

Su rostro hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible que la llenó de esperanza.

- Hey... Killian - susurró – abre los ojos.

Él hizo ademán de obedecer y tras un gran esfuerzo sus párpados se abrieron ligeramente. Parpadeó varias veces pero fue incapaz de abrir los ojos del todo, aun así trató de hablar.

- Schhhhh – dijo ella posando un dedo en sus labios resecos – tan solo escucha. Estás enfermo y necesitas medicación – cogió el vaso de agua y las pastillas – Intenta tragar esto y vuelve a dormir.

Él cerró los ojos y asintió. Emma sujetó su cabeza para incorporarlo un poco y consiguió que tragara la medicación antes de quedar de nuevo inconsciente.

Recordó que el médico le había dicho que había que mantenerlo fresco y se dispuso a destaparlo un poco. Al bajar la sábana pudo apreciar un bonito pecho lleno de cicatrices. No era musculoso aunque si firme y bien formado. La escayola le confería un aspecto un poco grotesco pero no le restaba atractivo. Con extrema delicadeza, pasó un paño húmedo por los pectorales y descendió hasta llegar al vientre liso cubierto de vello oscuro que desaparecía bajo la sábana. No se atrevió a comprobar si llevaba ropa interior y retiró la mano un poco turbada con la sensación de parecer una quinceañera descubriendo por primera vez el cuerpo de un hombre. Se sintió un poco estúpida y se puso en pie.

De lejos Garfio tenía un aspecto débil y enfermo que ocultaba su latente peligrosidad. De cerca... era todavía más peligroso, aquel rostro irradiaba magnetismo y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, ella sabía perfectamente que su ardiente mirada era tan perturbadora como el mejor de los hechizos de Regina.

Resopló exasperada. Estaba metida en un buen lio.

Emma pasó las siguientes horas junto a su cama, leyendo, refrescando su cuerpo y velando su delirio. De vez en cuando decía un par de palabras incoherentes y volvía a caer en su letargo. Transcurridas siete horas, se sentó en la cama y tocó su frente encontrándola sorprendentemente fresca y se alegró por ello. Aquello era buena señal.

- Garfio, despierta – susurró a poca distancia de su rostro.

Él respondió sin abrir los ojos

- ¿Ya no me llamas por mi nombre de pila?, Swan, me rompes el corazón – dijo con voz ronca, y abrió los ojos con dificultad.

- No se puede romper lo que no se posee – respondió ella visiblemente contenta.

- Mmmm, no me hagas reír, estoy en inferioridad de condiciones.

- Menuda novedad, capitán - le guiñó un ojo - ¿cómo te sientes?

Garfio abrió un poco más los ojos y respiró hondo.

- Como si me hubiera arrollado una estampida de rinocerontes.

- Pues si quieres que dejen de pisotearte debes tomarte la medicación.

Él levantó la ceja ante aquel comentario jocoso pero no respondió. Con una mueca de fastidio, aceptó las pastillas y se bebió un vaso de agua para finalmente, acostarse de nuevo.

- La cabeza me va a estallar - se quejó

- Te has tomado un analgésico que te aliviará el dolor

- Es tu presencia lo que me alivia el sufrimiento, Swan. Estas cosas a las que tú llamas medicamentos tan son solo placebos.

- Mmmm, bonito cumplido. Si no estuvieras delirando me permitiría el lujo de creérmelo – sonrió divertida.

Garfio le lanzó una mirada elocuente y cerró de nuevo los ojos agotado por el esfuerzo de una simple conversación.

Mientras cenaba, Emma pensó en que no debía dejar a Garfio solo, al menos la primera noche y habló con Ruby respecto a ello.

- La habitación dispone de una cama supletoria. La montamos cuando vienen parejas con algún niño. No es muy grande pero creo que te servirá.

Emma agradeció el ofrecimiento y subió de nuevo a la habitación. Se quitó los zapatos y la cazadora y se acostó.

Le pareció que alguien pronunciaba su nombre en sueños y se revolvió inquieta. Cuando volvió a oírlo abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaba ligeramente desorientada pero aun así saltó de la cama y se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado.

- Swan...

- Estoy aquí - le acarició la frente que volvía a arder. Miró el reloj de pulsera y observó que habían pasado casi siete horas. Frunció el ceño y preparó otra dosis de medicación.

- Tómate esto – le ordenó con suavidad

Él obedeció levantando ligeramente la cabeza para ayudar y cerró los ojos, visiblemente agotado.

- No os vayáis, no me dejéis mi princesa. Estoy perdido sin vos. Os necesito tanto...

Emma le miró perpleja. Estaba segura de que era la fiebre la que hablaba pero aun así, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos por no ser ella el objeto de sus deseos.

- Schhhh, no me voy, estoy aquí - puso la mano en el pecho desnudo de Garfio y este automáticamente se tranquilizó.

Se convenció a si misma de que el contacto humano parecía ser el único modo de apaciguar su inquietud por lo que se dedicó a acariciarlo hasta que su respiración se tornó de nuevo pausada.

¡Qué piel tan suave tenía este hombre! Una sutil mata de vello oscuro salpicaba su pecho y cubría su abdomen hasta perderse bajo la sábana que tenía a la altura de la cintura. Resistió sus deseos de mirar más abajo y con una sonrisa irónica estiró la tela hacia arriba y le dio un beso en la frente.

Por la mañana sería diferente.

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Garfio fue el primero en despertar. Le costó un enorme esfuerzo abrir los ojos porque tenía los parpados ligeramente pegados. Se los frotó y tras un parpadeo constante consiguió abrirlos del todo. Tardó unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra y cuando lo consiguió comenzó a mover diversas partes del cuerpo, comenzando por la cabeza, los pies, las piernas, la cadera, los brazos... Dio un respingo ¿qué demonios era aquello duro que le cubría el brazo? Resopló aliviado cuando recordó qué era y por qué lo llevaba. De pronto fue consciente de que no había partes de su cuerpo que no le dolieran, sobretodo la cabeza, la jaqueca le estaba matando. Necesitaba urgentemente una de esas "pastillas" como las llamaba Swan. No sabía qué era aquello pero era muy efectivo para la enfermedad que padecía. Con un enorme esfuerzo se incorporó y las buscó en la mesita. Como no sabía cual de las dos se tenía que tomar, se decidió por ambas, de todos modos ella siempre le daba una de cada. Bebió agua para tragarlas mejor y se recostó en la almohada.

Se giró de costado y cerró los ojos rezando para que los dolores remitieran.

Emma se despertó de repente y se sentó en la cama. Miró la hora y al ver que se había pasado el momento de la toma de la medicación, soltó un juramento. Observó la mesita de noche y frunció el ceño. No le resultó difícil percatarse de que él solo se había tomado las pastillas, además se había girado sobre si mismo y dormía de costado. Respiró aliviada y se levantó. Cuando llegó a su lado posó la mano en su frente y comprobó que estaba fresca.

La mantuvo ahí más tiempo del necesario pero lo cierto era que le gustaba sentir el tacto suave de su piel.

- Hola Swan – susurró él con voz ronca. Capturó la mano con la suya y la posó sobre su propia mejilla – Mmmm, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto...

Emma sintió cómo se le ponía el vello de punta e intentó soltarse pero él la aferró más fuerte.

Garfio abrió los ojos y se giró para ponerse boca arriba sujetando su mano con firmeza.

- No te vayas, no muerdo

- Suéltame.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mi, Swan - y finalmente la liberó no sin antes obsequiarla con una mirada cargada de magnetismo.

Aquella situación propició que Emma se sintiera repentinamente incómoda. Se levantó de la cama y le observó desde una distancia prudencial.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Él asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Le diré a Ruby que te prepare algo

Salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, dispuesta a poner tierra por medio y guarecer su vulnerable corazón de las influencias de aquel hombre.

Cuando llegó abajo se encontró con David, que acababa de entrar para tomar un café.

- Buenos días

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos?

Emma resopló ante lo que se le venía encima.

- ¿Has dormido aquí?

Ante la obviedad de la situación, ella no respondió.

- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?, es un tipo peligroso, vengativo y sin escrúpulos. En cuanto consiga lo que ha venido a hacer, se largará.

- Un momento, David – le interrumpió – para el carro. ¿Dónde está tu humanidad?, ha estado muy enfermo y se encuentra completamente solo. Necesitaba ayuda y eso es lo que he hecho: ayudarle. ¿Eso está mal?

David entornó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Trató de tranquilizarse respirando profundamente.

- Se que estáis preocupados por mi pero se cuidar de mi misma y se lo que hago. Y aun en el caso de que estuviera equivocada, debéis permitirlo. Es mi vida, David y tengo derecho a vivirla y a que vosotros respetéis mis decisiones.

Él la observó muy serio. Dio un paso hacia ella y le cogió el brazo cariñosamente.

- Ten cuidado.

Emma sonrió agradecida.

- Lo tendré, te lo prometo. Tan solo necesito vuestra confianza. Se lo que hago.

- De acuerdo – admitió su padre por fin – Nos ocuparemos de Henry.

- Gracias – respiró hondo e intentó cambiar de tema- Voy a hablar con Ruby, necesito que me prepare algo suave para desayunar.

David asintió resignado pero la dejó ir.

* * *

Emma entró en la habitación haciendo equilibrios con la bandeja del desayuno y cerró con el pie. La dejó sobre el escritorio y miró hacia donde estaba Garfio. Lo observó unos instantes y comprobó que se había vuelto a dormir. Se acercó y tras comprobar que tenía la frente fresca se sentó a desayunar tranquilamente. Cuando terminó decidió despertarlo para que comiera un poco.

Le zarandeó con suavidad varias veces hasta que vio que sus ojos pugnaban por abrirse.

- Hey... despierta.. - susurró

- Mmmm

- Te he traído el desayuno.

Los ojos de Garfio se volvieron a cerrar y un sentimiento de impotencia llenó el corazón de Emma. Él estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y debía ingerir alimentos.

Insistió en su empeño de despertarlo.

- Killian, venga, abre los ojos, mírame.

Observó como él intentaba de nuevo obedecer pero el sopor que lo envolvía era demasiado poderoso. Ella acercó su rostro al suyo y susurró en su oido palabras de aliento.

- Se que puedes hacerlo. Adelante, abre los ojos.

Sin pensar, giró un poco la cara y depositó un pequeño beso en su áspera mejilla. No lo pensó, tan solo fue un gesto de cariño que salió de lo más hondo de su corazón.

Y surgió efecto porque cuando ella levantó el rostro, su mirada tropezó con unos ojos azules expectantes.

Automáticamente sintió como se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del pelo y carraspeó sintiéndose muy incómoda e incapaz de articular palabra.

- Tu voz es un bálsamo para mis oídos, Swan. Tus caricias son la medicina que mi maltrecho cuerpo necesita.

- Un buen desayuno es lo que realmente te hace falta para recuperarte. Así que come – respondió ella con firmeza, aparentando una indiferencia que no sentía.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para incorporarse. Cuando por fin logró sentarse en la cama, respiró aliviado.

Emma colocó la bandeja sobre sus piernas y un delicioso aroma a café llegó hasta Garfio, quien cerró los ojos de puro deleite.

- Demonios, esto es un manjar de dioses

Emma rio ante la ocurrencia pero no dijo nada.

Viendo que no necesitaba ayuda, se alejó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Storybrooke permanecía tranquilo a aquella hora de la mañana. Respiró hondo intentando asimilar una paz que no sentía. De algún modo era consciente de que aquella situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Cuando la voz de Garfio llegó a sus oídos dio un respingo.

- Estaba todo delicioso.

Ella se giró para mirarlo y esbozó una sonrisa trémula como única respuesta.

- ¿Estás bien?

Aquella simple pregunta terminó de derribar los muros de fortaleza que tantos años le había costado levantar a su alrededor. Hacia años que nada ni nadie le afectaba pero desde que había llegado a Storybrook su mundo tal y como lo conocía se estaba tornando absolutamente del revés. Asintió poco convencida y se acercó para quitarle la bandeja.

- ¿Crees que podrías acompañarme al... baño? Creo que me vendrá bien asearme un poco - preguntó ligeramente abochornado.

- Claro

Le ayudó a levantarse y le acompañó hasta la puerta.

- ¿Podrás tú solo?

Él asintió y muy despacio cerró la puerta.

Emma aprovechó para ir a la tienda más cercana y comprar un par de camisetas y algo de ropa interior. Cuando volvió a la habitación, él se encontraba mirando por la ventana. Tan solo llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura y Emma sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Durante unos segundos se deleitó con la imagen semidesnuda de Garfio. Recorrió con la mirada su espalda bien formada y su silueta delgada pero fuerte.

Le pareció un hombre terriblemente atractivo. Tragó saliva y carraspeó para hacer acto de presencia.

Él se giró sobre si mismo y sonrió.

- Dichosos los ojos Swan.

- Si, bueno – respondió incómoda rehuyendo su mirada – Te he traído algo de ropa para que te cambies.

Garfio asintió agradecido y caminó hasta ella con paso firme. Cuando estuvo justo delante, le quitó la ropa de las manos, la dejó sobre la cama y tomó su mano con suavidad, alzándola y depositando un delicado beso en el dorso.

Emma entreabrió los labios exhausta ante tanta dulzura. Se sentía atrapada por el magnetismo de la mirada de Garfio y su leve caricia estaba minando su autocontrol.

Él giró la mano y la colocó cubriendo su propia mejilla. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

- No... no hagas eso. Suéltame la mano - dijo temblorosa.

- No – respondió él lanzándola una mirada retadora.

- ¿No? - repitió Emma sorprendida

Garfio meneó la cabeza

- Eres preciosa – dijo con voz ronca - tienes una personalidad arrebatadora y tan rica en matices... - afirmó con voz soñadora - Tu sola presencia alivia mis males y tus dulces caricias me salvarán de mismo. Dime bella Swan, ¿rescatarás mi alma y mi corazón de estos sentimientos de dolor y venganza que los atenaza?

Un nudo se instaló en el estomago de Emma. Apretó los dientes y parpadeó para evitar que las lágrimas que afloraban en sus ojos cayeran libres por el rostro evidenciando de ese modo su vulnerabilidad.

Agachó la cabeza y se frotó la cara, tomando aire antes enfrentarse de nuevo a sus profundos ojos azules.

- Ahórrate tus cumplidos - respondió con aspereza - Yo no he hecho nada, tan solo he sido amable con alguien que necesitaba ayuda. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera. - levantó la barbilla en un gesto altivo - No te engañes Garfio, no se puede salvar lo ya se ha perdido.

Killian, ante aquella afirmación, sintió como se helaba su corazón. Aun así dio un pequeño paso que lo acercó tanto a Emma que ella tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mantener la mirada. La observó unos instantes y esbozó una sonrisa desafiante.

- Te tiembla el labio inferior Swan.

Tras aquel comentario aparentemente sin importancia, su rostro recorrió la escasa distancia que los separaba y la besó.

Emma intentó resistirse pero tras unos instantes de lucha interior, se dejó llevar. Estaba harta de pelear consigo misma. ¡Al diablo el sentido común!

Se aferró a su cuello, enredando los dedos en su cabello húmedo por la ducha y profundizando el beso, permitiendo que él se adentrara no sólo en su boca sino en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Aquella rendición por parte de Emma volvió loco de deseo a Garfio quien caminó con ella en brazos hasta tropezar con la pared y la sostuvo con su cuerpo. Se separó unos instantes y la miró con ojos encendidos.

- Eres peor que una bruja, Swan – afirmó jadeante.

- Cállate.

Y lo volvió a besar con pasión desmedida. Subió las manos desde el cuello hacia arriba, desordenando a contrapelo el cabello de Garfio y provocándole un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna vertebral que lo encendió aún más de lo que ya estaba. Él abandonó su boca para besar su rostro y descendió por su cuello hasta llegar a la piel suave y caliente del hombro de Emma, se concentró en esa zona, mordisqueándola con avidez. Ella soltó un gemido ahogado y le arañó la espalda en un arrebato de pasión desmedida. Aquello provocó que Garfio levantara la cabeza y que la mirara con ojos enloquecidos por el fuego líquido que abrasaba su cuerpo. Vio pasión en la mirada de ella pero también vio miedo e incertidumbre ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tras reflexionar unos instantes ante tamaño descubrimiento, la besó de nuevo pero esta vez suave, muy suave. Tan suave que ella se desmoronó en sus brazos y le fallaron las piernas. Se agarró a los fuertes hombros de Killian y así se quedó, disfrutando de la dulce caricia que estaba recibiendo mientras recorría con sus manos la suave piel de aquel hombre imprevisible y apasionado.

Cuando minutos más tarde él levantó la cabeza, la miró a los ojos y parpadeó, intentando serenarse. Se separó ligeramente de ella y levantó la mano derecha para acariciar con delicadeza esos labios hinchados y enrojecidos que había estado besando unos instantes atrás.

- Sabía que eras peligrosa pero no hasta este punto - afirmó con voz enigmática.

Ella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada avergonzada ante lo que acababa de oir.

Garfio se fijó en las marcas enrojecidas de su piel y las acarició con la punta de los dedos.

- ¿Te he hecho daño?

Emma arqueó las cejas, sorprendida ante la preocupación real que entrañaba aquella simple pregunta. Se tragó las lágrimas que luchaban por aflorar en sus ojos y tras coger aire, cogió la mano que tocaba con delicadeza su cuello y tras depositar un pequeño beso en la palma dio un paso hacia el lado para alejarse, se peinó con torpeza, cogió su bolso, caminó hasta la puerta y desde el umbral dijo:

- Mucho más de lo que imaginas

Y se fue.

**Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Tres semanas. Tres largas y tediosas semanas. Semanas llenas de acontecimientos buenos y malos, de personas que iban y venían, de objetos que aparecían y desaparecían... Tres semanas sin saber de él.

Bueno, en realidad sabía que había ido al hospital acompañado de Ruby a quitarse la escayola. También sabía que había tenido un par de encontronazos con Gold. Afortunadamente David los había frenado a tiempo antes de que llegara la sangre al río. Y después... nada de nada. Sin noticias de su paradero o de sus andanzas.

Se regañó a si misma. ¡Por favor! ¡Menuda ridiculez! No fue para tanto, tan solo fue un beso. Bueno, un beso increíble y pasional y sexy y electrizante y...

Arrugó el entrecejo y dio un sorbo a su café mientras echaba una ojeada al cajón que contenía en dichoso garfio. ¿Volvería algún día a por él?

* * *

La tarde se presentaba tranquila. La temperatura era suave y permitía salir a pasear sin peligro de lluvia. Cuando terminó su trabajo en comisaría decidió ir a por Henry y salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque pero cuando llegó a casa se lo encontró agobiado por los exámenes y a Mary Margaret vigilando su tiempo de estudio como un halcón.

- ¡Vaya! Ejem..., creo que me iré para no molestar.

Henry le lanzó una mirada de súplica pero Emma negó con la cabeza. Era mejor dejar a Blanca ejercer de profesora cuando se empeñaba en ello.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad y sonrió para si misma. Mary Margeret era una buena madre.

Caminó durante un rato largo a lo largo de los diversos senderos del bosque que rodeaba Storybrook hasta que al final de uno de ellos se encontró con la frontera del olvido.

Miró la línea del suelo con recelo y levantó la vista para otear el horizonte. Evidentemente no había nada extraño al otro lado pero no dejaba de resultarle inquietante. Se giró sobre si misma y se alejó en dirección al lago. Una vez allí se sentó en la orilla y respiró la paz que emanaba del lugar. Aquello era reconfortante. Sonrió satisfecha y con un palito se dedicó a realizar diversos dibujos en el suelo.

De repente, un sonido llamó su atención y levantó su mirada buscando su origen. Fijó la vista y vio a alguien de pie, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando más allá del agua.

Lo reconoció de inmediato y su corazón se saltó un latido. Se puso tan nerviosa que su primera reacción fue escabullirse entre los matorrales. Sin embargo el sentido común se impuso y le dictó que lo más adecuado era comportarse como una persona adulta.

- Hola.

Él dio un ligero respingo y se giró. Cuando se percató de quien era, entornó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza visiblemente sorprendido.

- Este lugar está más concurrido de lo que cabría esperar en esta época de año, ¿no crees, Swan? - comentó a modo de saludo

Emma contuvo una sonrisa ante aquella ocurrencia y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal tu brazo? - preguntó señalándolo con la cabeza.

Él se miró a si mismo y sacó la extremidad del bolsillo del pantalón, revelando una completa mano enguantada que extendió y encogió varias veces.

- Ya no duele.

Emma lo observó complacida.

- Bonita mano.

Él extendió de nuevo los dedos y la contempló pensativo.

- Cuando la miro me siento extraño. No termino de acostumbrarme.

Emma arqueó las cejas comprensiva.

- Ya lo imagino

Garfio caminó decidido por la orilla hasta llegar donde estaba sentada ella y se agachó.

- Hola princesa – dijo afectuosamente

- Hola pirata – respondió ella con suavidad.

Emma tuvo ocasión de observarle detenidamente. Llevaba la barba pulcramente arreglada y su pelo ligeramente más largo, peinado hacia atrás. Una sencilla camiseta negra de manga larga y unos vaqueros completaban su imagen. Un par de guantes cubrían sus manos por lo que no había ni rastro de sus anillos. Tampoco vio pendientes en sus orejas.

- ¿Das tu aprobación? - comentó divertido ante tanto escrutinio.

Ella ladeó la cabeza

- No estás mal. Aunque tu imagen es muy diferente de la que yo recordaba – dijo sin poder reprimir un matiz doloroso en sus palabras.

Garfio bajó la mirada unos instantes

- Tú estás preciosa, Swan - levantó la mirada y atrapó sus ojos – más bonita aun de lo que mi mente recordaba.

Emma sitió un repentino nudo en el estómago y una necesidad irracional de huir a cualquier lugar lejos dela influencia de aquel hombre. Tragó saliva tratando de sobreponerse.

- No tuve ocasión de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi.

A Emma se le empañaron los ojos y parpadeó tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- De nada – dijo simplemente.

- Si no hubiera sido por ti no habría podido sanar mi enfermedad y quién sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido – sostuvo la mano de Emma entre las suyas y ella se estremeció – te estaré eternamente agradecido.

La conexión que se creó entre ambos fue tan intensa que Emma sintió la necesidad de salir de allí lo más rápido posible por lo que se liberó con torpeza de sus manos y se puso en pie. Él la imitó pero no intentó impedir que se alejara, se limitó a contemplarla con mirada gélida. Lo único que revelaba su estado de agitación era su respiración, levemente agitada.

- Debo irme.

Él no dijo nada

- Ya nos veremos – dijo Emma dando un paso atrás.

Se giró sobre si misma y se dispuso a salir corriendo de allí pero cuando ya había dado varios pasos, se detuvo de repente. Y se quedó quieta, con la cabeza gacha, respirando con dificultad. Cuando consiguió serenarse, enderezó la espalda y se dio la vuelta.

Su voz sonó ronca y cargada de dolor.

- No necesito esto. Mi vida ya es lo suficientemente complicada sin que tú estés en ella.

Él se cruzó de brazos y la observó con ojos fríos e impenetrables.

- Eres arrogante, pendenciero, vengativo e irrespetuoso.

Una casi imperceptible mueca de asombro cruzó el rostro de Garfio. Sin embargo, se serenó de nuevo y avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella.

- Quédate donde estás - le advirtió levantando un tembloroso dedo - No eres de fiar y ya he tenido suficientes hombres así en mi vida. No necesito ninguno más. - alzó la barbilla con gesto altivo - No te necesito.

Garfio tuvo la sensación de que estaba hablando consigo misma. Aquel discurso parecía una especie de monólogo de autoconvecimiento. Ignorando su advertencia y tras meter las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, dio otro par de pasos hacia ella.

- No... te necesito... – repitió ella con un hilo de voz. Se le empañaron los ojos y se los secó con rabia.

- Ver tanto dolor en tus ojos perturba mi corazón, princesa Swan.

- Tú no tienes corazón – replicó ella con dureza

Él ladeó la cabeza y esbozó media sonrisa.

- Te contaré una historia – su voz sonaba soñadora – Erase una vez, hace mucho tiempo un hombre cuya vida se debatía entre el egoísmo y la soberbia. Un hombre a cuyas andanzas le divertían sobremanera y cuyo fin último era lucrarse con las posesiones de los demás. Un día conoció a una dama valerosa, audaz y deseosa de aventuras y creyó haber encontrado su otra mitad, su amor verdadero. Ambos construyeron una pareja sólida que compartía aficiones y fechorías. Todo era perfecto... hasta que dejó de serlo. Porque aquella mujer era el amor verdadero de otro hombre que creyó que se la habían arrebatado con malas artes y engaños. Una serie de desafortunados acontecimientos propiciaron que aquella mujer perdiera la vida y que su último amor jurara ante su cadáver vengar su muerte costara lo que costara.

Garfio sonrió con dulzura ante la mirada asombro que Emma le estaba dedicando.

- Pero un buen día aquel hombre vengativo y oscuro, tropezó con alguien asombroso. Alguien que le devolvió las ganas de luchar por algo más que por obtener el dolor ajeno. Esa persona le enseñó que la vida es algo más que dolor y tinieblas, que las personas tienen matices, que las cosas no son blancas o negras y que los colores están ahí para iluminar las circunstancias que nos toca vivir.

Una lágrima resbaló libre por la mejilla de Emma. Se sentía profundamente conmovida por lo que estaba escuchando. Sorbió tormpemente y se restregó la nariz.

- Además, ese hombre que antaño fue vengativo aprendió que las opciones existen y que todo el mundo es libre de tomar buenas o malas decisiones. Las malas decisiones conducen al dolor y a la destrucción, las buenas a la felicidad y al amor.

Con suma delicadeza, pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Emma enjugando una lágrima.

- ¿Te suena esta historia?

Emma negó energicamente con la cabeza y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora.

- Ya veo... - convino él divertido - ¿Quieres saber el final?

- ¿Comieron perdices? - preguntó ella levantando los hombros.

- Bueno, yo diría que todavía están en ello. Aun no han llegado a esa parte de la historia. Todavía están intentando encajar.

- No es un cuento de hadas -afirmó molesta

- No he dicho que lo fuera. La vida es un poco más complicada que eso. ¿Tú crees que ese hombre se merece que le quieran?

Emma se estremeció y abrió mucho los ojos. Su respiración se aceleró y las manos le empezaron a sudar. Tragó saliva. Garfio la observó entre divertido y expectante. Mirar su rostro cambiante era un espectáculo en si mismo. Levantó ambas manos y sostuvo la cara de Emma a escasa distancia de la suya, contempló unos instantes esos labios carnosos que le quitaban el sueño cada noche y sonrió. Solo un poquito.

- Dime, Swan ¿Crees que ese hombre se merece que le quieran? Porque te puedo asegurar que ha encontrado a la mujer perfecta para él. ¿Quieres que te la describa?

Emma asintió totalmente imnotizada por los profundos ojos de aquel hombre.

- Bien... Tiene una belleza poco corriente, de las que a primera vista impacta pero luego deslumbra a medida que la vas conociendo. Tiene un carácter belicoso e independiente capaz de desconcertar al más paciente de los hombres pero al mismo tiempo es honrada, compasiva y dulce. Es una mujer preciosa, por dentro y por fuera, pero sobretodo es auténtica. Y también se merece que la quieran porque ha sufrido mucho.

Emma parpadeó para dejar salir las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos y estas mojaron los guantes que cubrían las manos de Garfio quien la obsequió con una mirada llena de dulzura.

- No llores mi princesa. ¿No crees que esa mujer tambien se merece que la quieran y la respeten?

Emma se acercó todavía más y al hablar su aliento rozó el de él

- ¿Me estás diciendo que esa mujer se merece el amor del pirata más pendenciero de los siete mares?

Killian no pudo evitar una carcajada.

- No suena demasiado bien, ¿verdad?

- No, no mucho...

Él la besó con suavidad en los labios y esperó su reacción con una mirada temerosa pero ella tan solo se quedó pensativa.

- Tu garfio está a buen recaudo. Necesito confiar en ti. Necesito que saber que no lo utilizarás.

- No puedo prometerte eso. Si nuestro bienestar peligra lo necesitaré.

Ella asintió asimilando que, a pesar de tanto cambio, él no iba a dejar de ser quien era.

- Ahora tienes dos manos. Voy a tener que llamarte por tu nombre.

- Me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios.

Al oír aquello, se dejó llevar, por fin fue libre de besar al hombre que había sido capaz de derribar los muros que protegían su corazón.

**FIN**


	9. Chapter 9

Ante todo quería daros las gracias por la cantidad de comentarios que habéis dejado en la historia. Me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

De hecho, gracias vuestros comentarios me he dado cuenta de que la historia necesitaba efectivamente un pequeño epílogo para cerrar alguna trama.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Epilogo**

Killian se encontraba sentado en una piedra del bosque. Con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas se contemplaba ambas manos con aire pensativo y ausente. La mano ortopédica era un milagro de la ingeniería y le fascinaba. Aquel artilugio era capaz del moverse cuando su cerebro lo ordenaba. Evidentemente no con tanta celeridad como una mano auténtica pero le servía para llevar una vida más o menos normal.

Le vino a su memoria el garfio y esbozó una sonrisa cínica. Aquel trozo de metal le había proporcionado muchas satisfacciones pero tambien muchos disgustos y algún que otro problema. Levantó la mirada y mientras observaba el horizonte pensó en el tiempo que llevaba guardado en un simple cajón de una mesa, sin llaves y sin cerraduras...

Aquello era lo que se denominaba un voto de confianza en toda regla.

Sin embargo un desconcertante sentimiento de angustia y desasosiego pugnaba por apoderarse de su confianza y seguridad en si mismo y aquello le perturbaba sobremanera.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mente y respiró hondo, tratando de contagiarse de la paz y serenidad que reinaba en el bosque que le rodeaba.

- Un doblón de oro por tus pensamientos

Killian sonrió con satisfacción pero no abrió los ojos. Adoraba su voz. Lo adoraba todo de ella.

- Eres peor que un grano en el trasero, Swan.

- Recuerda que yo represento la ley en esta ciudad y mi obligación es vigilar que no haya malhechores por los alrededores.

Abrió los ojos y ante él se materializó una imagen de Emma con un jersey ligero de color granate y una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

Automáticamente prendió una chispa entre ambos. Como ocurría siempre que se miraban.

- ¿Y has visto alguno?

Ella dio los pasos necesarios para acercarse y cuando estuvo justo delante, se agachó, poniéndose a su altura.

- Creía que sí pero me he acercado para comprobarlo y tengo que reconocer que era una falsa alarma.

- Vaya, vaya, Swan... ¿Te está fallando tu instinto?

Alargó la mano y con el dedo índice dio un par de toques en su pequeña y respingona naricilla.

- Contigo nunca se sabe Garfio.

Una falsa mueca de fastidio cruzó el rostro de Killian.

- Eres una mujer perversa que disfruta poniendo en duda mi integridad.

- ¡Venga ya! - exclamó ella poniéndose en pie – tú no has tenido integridad en tu vida.

Killian observó su airada reacción satisfecho de si mismo. Lentamente se incorporó y tras meter ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, se mantuvo sereno y permaneció en silencio.

Emma se quedó también callada pero visiblemente nerviosa.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro mientras el tiempo se estiraba, se encogía y se volvía a estirar en un bucle sin fin que los envolvió en un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados.

- Estás loca por mi - dijo con calma.

Un gesto de desesperación se adueñó del rostro de Emma para después transformarse en cólera.

Él, aun sabiendo que se avecinaba tormenta, siguió hablando.

- Lo que no comprendo es por qué, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, de lo que nos ha pasado a ambos, todavía te niegas a admitir que se ha creado un camino ante nosotros que debemos recorrer.

- Eso no significa que debamos hacerlo juntos – le espetó ella visiblemente molesta.

- En eso te equivocas. Como cada vez que tenemos esta maldita conversación que, la verdad sea dicha, me tiene harto. Tú me tienes harto – la señaló con el dedo y avanzó hacia ella.

Emma levantó la barbilla desafiante y se puso en guardia para combatir cualquier tipo de asalto... que no llegó.

Porque Killian se quedó de pie justo ante ella pero inquietantemente cerca y tras mirarla unos instantes con una mezcla de adoración y rabia, bajó con suavidad la cabeza y le retiró un mechón de cabello de la frente. Se observó a si mismo reflejado en los azules ojos de Emma y tragó saliva.

Hubiera sido tan sencillo besarla... un ligero movimiento y sus bocas se habrían enlazado con fiereza y pasión. Sin embargo reunió el poco el autocontrol que le quedaba para no hacerlo y respiró hondo antes de hablar.

- Lo haremos juntos porque, mas que me pese, no puedo separarme de ti - susurró y su cálido aliento acarició los labios de Emma que parpadeó confundida – me has arrebatado lo único que me mantenía vivo y tienes el deber de resarcirme.

- La venganza no te traerá nada bueno – objetó ella con voz débil

Killian rió con amargura

- No entiendes nada, ¿verdad princesa? - masculló visiblemente cansado - ¿O no quieres entenderlo? - rozó los labios de Emma con los suyos en una caricia leve, casi etérea.

Ella se dejó besar... Se sentía extrañamente cómoda en sus brazos y su mirada seductora, sus confusas palabras y sus dulces caricias contribuían a su estado de bienestar.

- Tú... –susurró él contra sus labios– me debes... -capturó el labio inferior de Emma con los suyos con delicadeza– algo a cambio de lo que me has quitado...

Pero ella no era capaz de responderle, estaba como en trance, con los ojos semicerrados y las piernas flojas. Tan flojas que se había apoyado en sus masculinos hombros para no caerse. Garfio aprovechó su debilidad para rodearla con los brazos y pegarla a él.

- Emma

Al captar momentáneamente su atención, Killian esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

- No luches. Admite que has perdido y ríndete para que podamos seguir adelante.

- ¿Seguir adelante? - preguntó desconcertada

- El día que me ayudaste por primera vez estableciste un vínculo entre ambos. Fue nuestro punto de partida. Tú tienes la culpa de haber caído en mis brazos.

Ella trató de soltarse visiblemente molesta pero tan solo consiguió que él la retuviera aun más fuerte para inmovilizarla.

- Tú tienes la culpa de que esté loco por ti – concluyó susurrando directamente junto a su oído.

Emma experimentó un escalofrío que le recorrio la espina dorsal y cesó su forcejeo. Se separó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? - masculló incrédula

- Tú tienes la culpa de todo.

- No me lo habías dicho.

- ¿El qué? ¿Que tienes la culpa de todo? - preguntó divertido

Ella ignoró la broma

- No... nunca me habías dicho lo que sentías.

- ¿De verdad? - chasqueó la lengua - ¡Vaya!, creía que habías entendido la historia que te había relatado.

Ella parpadeó pensativa y tras asimilar lo que acababa de oir, se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Killian cerró los ojos de absoluto deleite.

- Mmmmm... manjar de dioses. ¿Me vas a dar más esos?

- Tengo tu corazón – afirmó sorprendida.

- Ajá, creía que ya había quedado clar...

- No, no... -Emma le interrumpió- Quiero decir que tengo tu corazón. ¡Tu valor más preciado no era la venganza ni el garfio ni...! - se interrumpió a si misma – ¡No tienes corazón porque me lo diste a mi para que te lo guardara!

Killian sonrió con ternura y besó su mejilla delicadamente.

- ¿Dónde iba a estar mejor que junto al tuyo? - susurró en su oído- es el lugar más seguro del mundo.

A Emma le fallaron las piernas y no tuvo más remedio que aferrarse a él con fuerza.

- Mientras lo tengas tú nadie me hará daño – continuó él – así que te necesito a mi lado para no ser vulnerable pero sobretodo para no perderlo de nuevo.

Y tras recorrer la suave mejilla de Emma con los labios, la besó con todo el amor de su recién recuperado corazón.

**Fin**


End file.
